Danger Boy
"Danger Boy" is the sixteenth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 38th episode overall. It first aired on February 3, 1995. The episode was written by Glen Merzer and directed by David Trainer. Plot Once again, Eric is with a date. She presents him with a proposition: her cousin from New York is coming into town, and she asks if he knows someone who can go with them so that it could be a double date. Eric suggests that Cory would be a good choice, but after he comes in and sprays water from his mouth in a fountain fashion, she declines. Shortly after, Shawn comes downstairs, and after presenting himself as a good bit more mature than Cory, she asks if Shawn could go with them. Eric insists that Cory should be the one, but after she kisses him, he is convinced that he should take Shawn. He asks Shawn, lying about why Cory wasn't chosen to go on the double date. Meanwhile at John Adams High, Mr. Feeny, Mr. Turner, and other teachers are gathered for a meeting to decide who would head up projects. Mr. Turner is chosen to head up the ski trip, and everyone assumes that Mr. Feeny prefers the chess club. He is offended that they assume he would prefer a less dangerous activity just because of the way he dresses and talks, and while they patronize him, he does not get quite the respect he is looking for. Eric's choice of restaurants for the double date is not a wise one. It is, of course, Chubbie's, where Cory chooses to go as well. Chubbie points out that Cory is alone, to which he replies that Shawn was out and that he was flying solo. Of course, Shawn walks up right beside him, confused because Eric told him that Cory couldn't go. After returning to the table and confronting Eric, the two girls return, finding the three of them there. Cory figures the entire thing out for himself, and declines to do the fountain again, stating that he was not feeling very funny that night. He leaves, followed by Eric. They get home, and Eric tells Cory that he simply wasn't dangerous enough for the double date. Feeny is particularly perturbed as well, something that both he and Cory discuss in class. He is a little less than thrilled at the idea of going out and doing something stupid and dangerous until he is once again patronized by Mr. Turner, at which point he agrees to Cory's plan: to go out and ride the most dangerous roller coaster in town. Eric and Mr. Turner arrive before the car takes off, but both are insistent on riding it, with Mr. Feeny telling the ride operator to "light that candle". The ride is horrifying to them both, and they come back having switched places in the middle of the ride. They get out, and both Eric and Jonathan are impressed by their show of bravery. They get their revenge by shoving them both in the car and sending them both on the ride. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Monty Hoffman as Chubbie * Kathy Kinney as Rifkin * McNally Sagal as Trisha Stone * Heidi Lucas as Kim * Mena Suvari as Laura * Terry Crisp as Elvis * Phillip Simon as Rodique * Harley Zumbrum as Swindell Trivia *Feeny is apparently a fan of Star Trek: The Original Series. When the roller coaster starts up, he cries, "Warp Factor 10, Mr. Sulu!" *Kathy Kinney guest stars in this episode; she would gain greater fame as Mimi Bobeck in "The Drew Carey Show", which would premiere on ABC in September 1995. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2